Take Me Out
by XxQuietSingerXx
Summary: Heather gets more than she expected at a baseball game. ONE SHOT ! Carlos/OC


**HI THERE! SO IM SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING BLIND FAITH… I WANT TO MAKE EACH CHAPTER REALLY LONG (LIKE ABOUT 5,000 WORDS EACH… DON'T ASK ME WHY, I'M CRAZYY) ! SO I WONT HAVE IT UP ANYTIME SOON, BUT I HAVENT FORGOTTEN ABOUT IT! ANYWHO, HERES A ONE SHOT I DECIDED TO WRITE TO GET MY CREATIVE JUCIES FLOWING AGAIN (: THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENED TO ME… SO, YEAH HAHA! PLEASE ENJOY!**

Walking into the stadium, I smelt the popcorn, hotdogs, sodas, and sweat. I know… sweat? Ew! But I love it when it's smelt in an appropriate place. Like here for example! The Roaddogs Stadium! Home of the famous traveling Roaddogs! I've been going here since I could remember, for premium tickets my dad would get for his job. He works as a police officer in my state, so as a reward for a job well done; he gets 4 free tickets for me and my family to go see this game ever year. This year, my dad didn't get enough tickets for the family, so he had to buy one. But it's cool, cause he got a seat right behind us! I was wearing a Roaddogs tee-shirt and my jean shorts, with my long dirty-blonde hair tied into a high pony.

Anywho! We got to our seats and decided to go get food. Another plus for these tickets is all you can eat free food! And I know what you're thinking, free food?! Can't pass that up! So me, my mom and little sister went to the line and ordered our food. When we got to the end of the line, I noticed someone behind the counter. He had short black hair and brown eyes. He also seemed about my height, and very muscular. Where have I seen him before? When my mom caught up to me, she smiled at the boy and shook her head. The boy smiled at my mom and waved… what the hell?!

"Carlos Garcia, my oh my, has it been some time since I've seen you." my mom said with a smile. Carlos Garcia… where have I heard that name before? "You remember Carlos, right Heather? From P.S. 739?" YES! HIM! Dang, he grew! And got cute!

"Yeah, nice to see you again." I said politely.

"You too, still wearing those geeky glasses I see." He joked, causing me to giggle. He got so cute! Well, he always was cute, but now, he got manly cute. If you catch my drift!

"Yep, still pulling pranks?" I asked, somewhat confident of his answer.

"Well, I wouldn't be me if I didn't!" and then he smiled, a small dimple played on his cheeks. It was faded, as if he grew out of it. I remember when they were so defined; they looked like 2 huge craters on his cheeks!

"Well then, we better get to our seats, it was nice seeing you Carlos." My mom said as she turned the corner with my baby sister. I stood there for a few extra seconds, taking in his new appearance. He smiled a bit, looking at his feet, and I could see a small blush creeping on his cheeks.

"So, I'll see you later." I said shyly. He replied with an "ok" and I turned to follow after my mom.

About an hour later, I went back over to the buffet and saw him again. Ok so I was just doing this so I could look at him. I mean, come on now, he's gorgeous! I got to the end of the line and ordered just water. When I passed by him, he smiled at me and I returned it.

After a while, it was time to go home. My family walked in front of me as I trailed behind. Looking over at the buffet one last time, I tried to find Carlos, but he was nowhere in sight.

_No biggie_, I said to myself, _I can always Facebook stalk him!_

But before I could give up, I saw him. He changed out of his apron and gloves and was wearing a purple tee-shirt with faded jeans that looked like he's been on a field for the entire day instead of working behind a counter. But boy, did he look hot! He started to walk over to me and I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi there, what's up?" I asked casually.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out some time. You know, to catch up on what's been going on for the last 6 years." He said, smiling softly.

"I'd love to!"

"Great! Here's my number," he said taking out a prepared piece of paper with 10 digits on it. "Text me whenever."

"Will do." And with that, he gave me a hug goodbye and I was off. I looked back at him as he placed his hands in his front pockets and smiled at me. Once again, I blushed and I knew, this wasn't going to be just a "catch up" date…

**OK, SO MAYBE THE ENDING DIDN'T HAPPEN LIKE THAT… BUT HEY! A GIRL CAN DREAM, CANT SHE? SO HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? DO YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE? YOU DECIDE! REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
